deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Friedrich Steiner
Friedrich Steiner '''was a German scientist from Hamburg who was in 1943 recruited into the German efforts to create weapons capable of turning the tide of the war against the Allies. Steiner created a highly deadly nerve gas, Nova Six, capable of killing a human in seconds. The Nazis planned to fire the weapon in V-2 missiles at the capitals of the Allied Nations from a cargo ship, but the ship was crippled by British bombers and trapped in arctic ice. Steiner defected to the Soviets in 1945 and was picked by a unit of Russian troops, including Viktor Reznov. After his defection, Steiner and Nikita Dragovich betrayed Reznov and used the Nova Six gas to kill Dimitri Petrenko and a few more of Reznov's soldiers, and tried to kill Reznov as well, but Reznov escaped in the midst of the chaos of British Commando raid on the shipwreck, destroying the vessel as he escaped. Steiner, however, survived the raid and went on to produce an improved version of the Nova Six toxin which Dragovitch was determined to use against the United States. Steiner is finally confronted by a deranged Alex Mason at a Soviet chemical weapons facility on Rebirth Island in the Aral Sea, and is killed by Mason, though Mason at the time believed he was simply observing Reznov kill Steiner. Battle vs. Miyo Takano (by SPARTAN 119) '''Friedrich Steiner: Miyo Takano: Friedrich Steiner and four SS personnel walked through the deserted streets of Hinamizawa at night, wondering where they were. Near the Irie Clinic, which Takano was using as a headquarters, Steiner and SS men were spotted by Miyo Takano and four Yamainu. One of the Yamainu, armed with an MP5SD, opened fire, striking an SS officer to Steiner's right with a three-round burst, killing him. Steiner and the SS officers took cover around a couple of the thatched-roofed houses, typical architecture in the historic village of Hinamizawa. One of the SS men raised his MP40 and returned fire, killing one of the Yamainu. . A Yamainu soldier raised an RPG-7 and fired at the thatched house, blowing away the walls on one side and killing the Nazi that fired the MP40. Steiner and the other two Nazis retreated a road along a hill, eventually making it to Hinamizawa's Furude Shrine, though the Nazis obviously did not know the name of the shrine. An SS officer took up position on a lookout above the shrine. From there, he could see Takano and the four remaining Yamainu coming up the road to the shrine. The Nazi fired a Panzershreck rocket. The warhead went wide, but the shrapnel and blast wave still killed one of the Yamainu. The Panzershreck gunner retreated before the Yamainu could open fire, so the Yamainu entered the Furude shrine. The third Yamainu stayed back to check a shed near the shrine for anyone hiding inside. Steiner walked up the shed, a gas mask over his face, and tossed a Nova Six gas grenade into the shed, before he slammed and locked the door. The Yamainu's screams of pain were stifled by cutting and banging of his fists on the door. After a couple seconds, the Yamainu soldier stopped moving and died. Near the shrine proper, Takano herself shot one of the Nazis with her M1911, , with the last remaining Yamainu soldier killing the Panzershreck gunner, hitting him with full auto fire from his MP5 Steiner took cover inside another storage shed, this one containing a much more disturbing contents, implements of torture, along with a statue of some Shinto deity, however, mere artifacts couldn't hurt him, and they could be used as a weapon if things got up close and personal. Steiner peeked out the door of the Saiguiden, the storage shed for all of the ritual items of the shrine and fired his Walther P38 three times, killing the last Yamainu soldier. Takano returned fire, taking two shots with her M1911, both misses. Steiner returned fire, grazing Takano. The two exchanged fire until both ran out of ammuntion. Takano walked up to the Saiguiden as Steiner reloaded, saying. "You know, those who enter that storage shed are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro" Steiner did not the Japanese phrase Takano had just spoke, but he heard what looked like a smoke grenade land in the building, and then heard the door slam. Clearly, it was some kind of gas grenade. "I guess she doesn't realized I have a gas mask", Steiner said, grabbing a scythe lying against the wall of the shed and slaming it into the door, the blade sinking into the door and pulling a chunk of it away as he pulled it out. Steiner did this a few more times, until he felt his eyes water up and smelled a rotten egg small. He started to cough. At that moment, Steiner realized his gasmask strap was loosened by a stray bullet grazing the side of his head, he had not noticed in the rush of adrenaline the was the fight. As this though crossed his mind, Steiner fell dead, poisoned by the toxic gas that filled the room. Takano walked away from the shrine, laughing maniacally. "I told you would be cursed by Oyashiro-sama. His curse is my curse. I have become Oyashiro-sama!" WINNER: Miyo Takano Expert's Opinion Miyo Takano won this match mostly because of her superior firepower. All of Takano's weapons, with exception of the Colt M1911 and the gas grenades, are more modern descendents of Steiner's weapons, with superior performance- the RPG outranged the Panzerschreck, the Colt proved to be more powerful than the Walther P38 in WWII, and the MP5 performed better than the older MP40. The only edge Steiner won was the Nova Six gas, and that was not enough to win him the match. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors